The One
by naughtydreamz
Summary: Edward meets Bella on the first day of elementary school. Their story as told by him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...Stephenie Meyer gets that distinction.**

**At this time, I have no plans for a sequel to Heroes...in my mind it's already a completed storyline. Ya never know though...I might hear a song or see my grandson playing basketball again...and a whole new story about CJ in high school or CJ in college or CJ playing pro ball could be born. Hmmm...**

**This is a 25 chapter drabble in Edwards POV and it's complete..It was inspired by a conversation with a co-worker about knowing someone is "the one". Will shoot for daily updates.**

**Rated M for what happens eventually...**

**THE ONE**

Chapter 1: The One With Freckles

My name is Edward Cullen and today is my first day of elementary school. I picked the best desk to sit at in the back of the classroom. A girl with freckles and teeth like a bunny rabbit sat in the desk next to me. She cried when her mother dropped her off. Her name is Bella Swan and her mom asked me to be her friend and cheer her up. Everyone knows you can't be friends with girls. I ignore her and stick my wad of gum under my desk before teacher sees.

**Author Notes: I can just picture that adorable little stinker having no use at all for girls. So, are you intrigued at all to see where this goes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own a vampire named Edward, but little boy Edward telling us his story belongs to me!**

**Don't need that M rating. Yet. **

Chapter 2: The One Who Isn't Welcome

I have a tree house in my backyard with a sign that says** NO GIRLS ALLOWED!** Jasper and Emmett are my best friends and they know the secret password to enter. We hang out there all day long and do guy stuff. My stupid little sister Alice is mad because we won't let her in. Bella was playing with Alice and I caught her climbing the ladder to sneak inside. I can't give a purple nurple to a girl so I pulled hard on her braids instead. She tried to kick my privates.

**Author Notes: Do you remember purple nurples? AKA tittie twisters? My younger brothers were vicious when they nurpled someone, LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight and all Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I am the owner of a million fantasies involving Edward/Rob. **

**Not time for that M rating yet...that would be vile because they're like 8 years old here.**

Chapter 3: The One Who Punched Jacob Black

The school bully is named Jacob Black. His dad is an Indian chief and Jacob brags that he will be chief someday. He threw the dodge ball real hard at Alice and made her cry. Before I could fight him, Bella punched him in the stomach and got in trouble. Now Bella has to stay after school and clean the blackboards. I am going to help her because Bella is okay for a girl even if we are not friends. Jasper and Emmett teased me with kissy noises and I hate them.

**Author Notes: In my head I was hearing Edward and Bella sitting in a tree...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steph owns all the really important stuff. I own a photobucket account with 1985 pictures of Rob and only 49 of my sons wedding. Oops...my bad. **

**Rated G...Until we get to the M!**

Chapter 4: The One I Don't Understand

I used to be the smartest one in class but not anymore. Bella is way smarter than me even if she doesn't know who the pitcher for the Seattle Mariners is. She uses strange words when she talks. I don't know what serendipity and kismet means but Bella used them in a sentence! The teacher gave her the Golden Apple award for her vocabulary. My mother says Bella is precocious. I don't know what that word means either. What's so great about fancy words? At least I saw a frog pee once.

**Author Notes: Real life inspiration for Edward in this chapter was my younger brother who did see a frog pee once and felt that was a bigger and more important deal than anything we siblings did that day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Owned by Stephenie Meyer, liberally played with by me.**

**Dang. Still no M.**

Chapter 5: The One Who Shared Her Lunch With Me

I am hungry all of the time. Dad says it's because I'm pre-pubescent, whatever that is. I hope it's not a disease because it sounds awful scary. I wonder if it's going to hurt. The lunch ladies are mean and won't put extra food on my plate. Bella was nice and shared her chicken nuggets with me. She told me it's against her ethics to be a carnivore. I wish I knew what a carnivore and an ethic was. I would ask her but her crazy words just confuse me.

**Author Notes: Poor clueless Edward, LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and its characters are not owned by me...S. Meyer gets all the credit.**

Chapter 6: The One Who Sent Me A Note

Bella is very clumsy and is always tripping over things. The guys all laugh at her when she falls down but I make them stop. It's not nice to pick on other people, even a girl. Now she stares at me all the time and giggles and her face turns very pink when I catch her looking. She passed me a note folded up tightly in class that said **Open Later** on the outside. I opened it at recess: Do You Like Me? Check Yes or No. Why am I smiling?

**Author Notes: Oh Edward, that big ass smile is because you no longer think she has cooties! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie and obsessed over by me.**

Chapter 7: The One I Hid From

Bella spent the night after school Friday for a sleep over with Alice. Chief Swan gave me dirty looks when he dropped her off. I had strict orders to leave the girls alone but I hid under Alice's bed and saw Bella in her short nightgown. They put makeup on and did fancy things with their hair. Bella was asking Alice a lot of questions about me for some reason. I couldn't stop staring at her polished toenails from under the bed. I got very hot and needed to take a cold shower.

**Author Notes: True story! I got peeked at from under a bed while I was at a sleepover. Don't know if Vinny got so hot and bothered that he needed a cold shower though. LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight is owned by S. Meyer...no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing...it means everything!**

Chapter 8: The One I Walk Home From School

Bella's mother Renee makes the worlds best chocolate chip cookies. I like to stack them and shove 3 or 4 into my mouth at a time but Bella says I am being uncouth when I do that. I am used to all her smart words now because she talks constantly while we walk home from school together. Yesterday, it rained and I gave Bella my hoodie to wear. Renee gave me extra cookies for being such a gentleman. I liked the way it smelled when Bella gave it back to me.

**Author Notes: Can you just picture pre-teen Edward huffing his hoodie? The next few chapters will be the early teen years...some sweet PG-13 fluff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters...this plot is all mine though!**

**Happy Independence Day to my American readers...be safe if you party and do the whole fireworks thing.**

Chapter 9: The One With Flowers In Her Hair

I went exploring Saturday and found a beautiful meadow. It's my secret place and I brought Bella here and showed it to her. We laid beside each other in the tall grass and looked at cloud shapes and shared the sandwiches and drinks I brought in my backpack. Bella blushed hard when I picked wildflowers for her. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she cried happy tears. We hiked back home holding hands with some of the flowers stuck inside her hair. I am the luckiest boyfriend in the world.

**Author Notes: I love these kids...sigh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We know who owns and who borrows...**

**Hope everyone in the USA is enjoying their 4th of July!**

**The One now has a lovely banner created by coloradoperson...check out my profile for the link.**

Chapter 10: The One Who Named Us

Bella likes to doodle. I saw her notebook and it had** Bellward** written all over it. I used to think stuff like that was stupid but now I like it. I got a can of spray paint out of the garage at home and sprayed **BELLWARD FOREVER **on the boulder in our meadow. Bella took a picture of it with her cell phone and posted it on Face Book. The guys made fun of me but she said it was very romantic. I think we are going to kiss soon. I hope so!

**Author Notes: Remember your first kiss with your first boyfriend? Mine was in 6th grade and it lasted about a second...all lips, no tongue...and we waited till the last moment to close our eyes so we both ended up looking cross-eyed at each other, LOL.**

**So...our young lovers are growing up fast! The next few chapters take place during their teenage years as they solidify their relationship and explore their burgeoning sexuality. We won't be PG-13 for long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward, Bella, and all things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 11: The One I Marked

We make out all the time. Her little tongue is so soft and sweet and it makes me crazy when we French kiss. I want every guy in the school to know that she is mine. We wrote our names on each others hands with ball point pen but it washed off too fast. I took her behind the stadium after school and sucked on her neck for a long time until she had a big hickey. Bella covered it up with makeup but I'm freaked out. If Chief Swan sees it I'm dead.

**Author Notes: See what those teenage hormones do to a guy! They make him forget that the girl he's hickeying is the daughter of the Chief of Police, LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No copyright infringement intended by my borrowing of Stepenie Meyer's characters for my little story.**

Chapter 12: The One I Protected

There was a bonfire at First Beach and everyone showed up. Jacob Black and his friends from the res were there and acted like jerks as usual. Bella wore a tiny green bikini and I heard his friends make a nasty dare to him. Now I am sitting on a log beside Bella with an ice bag on my swollen hand. It hurts like hell but she says I am her hero so it's worth the pain. Nobody will ever touch my girl but me, and now Jacob and his busted face know it.

**Author Notes: Possessiveward in da house!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight belongs to Steph.**

**Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm for my little story! We are halfway through...yummy goodies ahead!**

**Rated M for a reason.**

Chapter 13: The One I Took To The Dance

Winter Formal was last night and our mothers took hundreds of pictures before we left for the dance. My dad gave me a talk about respecting Bella's personal space and Chief Swan stared at me and kept his hand on his gun belt. Bella and I were crowned the Winter King and Queen and we had to slow dance alone on the gym floor. I loved Bella's dress because I could look down it and see the tops of her boobs. I'm glad my jacket covered the front of my pants.

**Author Notes: The Chief is cracking me up! Bonerward better behave, LOL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**S. Meyer owns all.**

**You guys are the best...thanks for all the wonderful reviews and compliments.**

**Rated M because they're horny!**

Chapter 14: The One In My Backseat

She is on my lap and grinding against me while I hold her tight little ass in both hands. I want her I want her I want her. My lips are on her bare chest and I am going out of my mind with the feel of her puckered nipples against my tongue. We are dangerously close to losing our virginity in the back seat of my car. Bella whimpers and begs but I manage to stop. My baby deserves better than this for our first time. I have the bluest balls ever.

**Author Notes: Backseat of the car make-out sessions rawk! Well I think it's safe to say our young lovers are close to doing it...stay with me...the next few chapters are delicious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Worth repeating: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...I own fantasies of Rob.**

**Rated M for mature content AKA sexy times ahead.**

Chapter 15: The One I Wait For

It's summer vacation and Bella went away with her parents. I got a job at Newtons Outfitters to kill time until she comes back. We text all day everyday and I had to go jack off in the employee restroom when she sent me a picture of her pussy. It's bare! Tanya Denali tried to seduce me but I just told her to fuck off. My beautiful Bella is the only girl for me. When she comes home I am taking the money I saved and getting us a hotel room. It's time.

**Authors Note: It's getting lemon-y in here!**


	16. Chapter 16

**No copyright infringement is intended by the borrowing of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**You guys thrill me...thank you for putting me on your author alerts and reading and reviewing. **

**Rated M for the long-awaited lemons!**

Chapter 16: The One Who Leaves Me Breathless

I am panting and trying hard not to fall down. Bella is on her knees before me with my dick slipping between her pouty lips. This is the hottest thing I have ever seen and felt in my entire life. Her tongue whorls around my sensitive tip and licks up the fluid I am leaking. She applies suction and pumps me vigorously with her little hands. I tap her shoulder in warning as my ball sac tightens and my first non-solo ejaculation occurs. With a roar I erupt and decorate her chest with my cum.

**Author Notes: * lights imaginary cigarette* and waits impatiently for more...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight and all Twilight characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Rated M for sexual content.**

Chapter 17: The One I Savor

She mewls like a kitten when I finally lick her pussy. My face is buried between her legs and I would climb inside her with my whole body if I could. With gentle hands and a determined tongue I spread her lips wide open and expose her mysterious secret places. I am feasting like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. She bucks her hips wildly when I massage her tender clit with my fingers and I am rewarded with her sweet juices flowing over my tongue and down my throat.

**Author Notes: Whew! Edward giving oral is about more than I can handle! More yummies next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie owns a franchise...I own a drabble.**

**Rated M because they're still having sexy time...**

Chapter 18: The One I Love

Oh my fuck her pussy is so deliciously tight on my fingers. I am terrified I will hurt her when I press in with my cock but she hushes me with whispers and assures me she is ready. My body is trembling with the effort to be slow and gentle, and I feel her barrier give way as we are finally joined. I kiss the tears that stream down her face as we establish our rhythm. I love her, I am so fucking much in love with her and she tells me the same.

**Author Notes: Gah! Imagine Edward being your first! I love his romantic naughtiness...**

**Ok, so moving forward we'll be jumping ahead several years.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

**Rated M for additional mature content moving forward.**

Chapter 19: The One I Propose To

We are 23 years old now and have stayed together. I have a small black velvet box in my pocket with an antique diamond ring for the most beautiful girl in the world. People comment that we should have dated others to be absolutely sure. We just laugh and ignore them because we know...we have known for 10 years! Chief Swan clapped me on the back and gave me his blessing. I am taking her to our meadow to ask her to marry me and have my babies. I hope she says yes.

**Author Notes: Romanceward is back!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer...Posessiveward/Bonerward/Oralward/Romanceward belongs to all of us!**

**I am loving the love you're showing this little story...thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Chapter 20; The One Who Calms Me

Our twelve year old daughter Renesmee has a crush on Jacob Blacks son Seth. I will kill that little fucker if he puts his hands on my baby girl. Bella is laughing hysterically and reminding me that I peeked at her in her nightgown when she was Nessie's age. I am shocked she knows about that! She kisses me sweetly and reassures me that Ness will be fine and that Jacob raised a respectful boy. I relax slightly but think about Chief Swan and how he felt all those years ago. Paybacks suck.

**Author Notes: Poor Daddyward, LOL.**

**Just a heads up: we're going to get a little angsty soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Borrowing heavily from Stephenie Meyer, owner of all things Twilight.**

**Dedicated to my friend Judy, "the one" who showed me what bravery and strength really is.**

**Rated M for mature content.**

Chapter 21: The One Who Is My Rock

She found the lump in her breast one month ago. I have never been so scared in my fucking life, but Bella steadfastly and resolutely declared that everything would be fine. I will go insane if I contemplate the possibility that she might be wrong. Dr. Masen reviewed all the options with us and I begged Bella to do whatever was necessary to LIVE. She is in surgery right now and I am on my knees in the chapel making deals with God. I won't let him have her yet. I won't.

**Author Notes: I promised a happily ever after and I WILL deliver! No marriage or relationship is without its tests...and this is theirs. Trust me...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**You wonderful people are a joy to write for...the angst is ending just like I promised.**

**Rated M for subject matter.**

Chapter 22: The One Who Survived

She cried like a baby when she saw my shaved head. I held her where she always belongs, right up against my heart, as I promised it would grow back with hers. It's only my stupid fucking hair, but she loves it. Treatment has been rough, but Bella is kicking cancers ass, putting the beat-down on it as only my one true love can do. I promised her a Hawaiian vacation once she's up for it. I am 40 years old and get hard every time my wife says she wants to get lei'd.

**Author Notes: Yes, he shaved his head to be bald with her. I love Solidarityward more than any other Edward. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Twiliight and all things Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Time for a little bit o' happy.**

Chapter 23: The One With An Announcement

I find her in our master bathroom staring at the object in her hands. Plus sign means pregnant! My eyelids blink rapidly as I struggle to comprehend what she's telling me past the roaring in my ears. Her smile reaches from one side of her face to the other and she is glowing with joy. I am crying and kissing her and talking to her belly. We are in our 40's and starting all over again with a new baby. I am so fucking thankful and more in love with her than ever.

**Author Notes: None needed. Just happy their ordeal is over and now there's a new baby coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward, Bella, and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer without whom none of our fan fics would be possible. I can't thank her enough for creating them.**

**Our boy at ComicCon 2012: to die for! That hair just begs to be pulled on, yeah?**

**Second to the last chapter here...and we're still going to need that M rating!**

Chapter 24: The One Who Reassures Me

Her legs are clamped tightly around my waist and I am thrusting deep into her core. I feel her internal spasms and draw on every ounce of resolve I have to hold my pleasure till she gets hers. She is tugging on my hair and the sensation goes straight to my balls. Fuck, I can't stop the eruption. She coos in my ear oh baby baby baby it's better than it ever was and I swell with pride. I am middle aged going on 18 in her arms.

**Author notes: Where's that imaginary ciggie when you need it? Well, lovlies...final chapter coming up! **

**My next story is ready to post...hope you'll put me on your author alerts. Here's the synopsis:**

**A beautiful waitress with a voice like an Angel. A singing star on tour. Their lives merge in a sleepy little bar in Georgia. **

**GIFTS: by naughtydreamz**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dreamed and written by Stephenie Meyer...obsessed over by me.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for welcoming me as an author and for reading and reviewing.**

**Final chapter...rated M.**

Chapter 25: The One I Will Love Forever

The picnic basket is filled with chilled wine and sliced cheese. ** BELLWARD FOREVER** is repainted on the boulder in our meadow, and we pose in front of it for our annniversary with the time delay set on my tripod mounted camera. The gleam in her eyes excites me and I cum like a freight-train when she rides me reverse cowgirl. We make love and take pictures in every position imaginable before collapsing in each others arms. She's my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and she has always been The One.

**Author Notes: Bellward forever indeed. **

**I hope this little story has made you happy. Look for my new Edward/Bella fic coming very soon! **

**GIFTS: by naughtydreamz**


End file.
